videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 1 Episode 15
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:02,602 --> 00:00:03,694 Coffee. 2 00:00:04,104 --> 00:00:06,299 -Thank you. -Cappuccino. 3 00:00:07,640 --> 00:00:10,632 And a nice, hot cider for Monica. 4 00:00:10,877 --> 00:00:12,538 Thank you. 5 00:00:13,046 --> 00:00:16,709 Rach, why does my cinnamon stick have an eraser? 6 00:00:20,887 --> 00:00:22,286 That's why. 7 00:00:23,356 --> 00:00:24,721 Sorry. 8 00:00:27,193 --> 00:00:29,354 The One With The Stoned Guy 9 00:01:21,548 --> 00:01:22,845 Chandler? 10 00:01:23,983 --> 00:01:26,315 Miss Tedlock, you look lovely today. 11 00:01:26,553 --> 00:01:30,080 That is a very flattering sleeve length on you. 12 00:01:32,058 --> 00:01:36,154 Mr. Costilick would like you to stop by his office today. 13 00:01:36,930 --> 00:01:40,696 If it's about those prank memos, I wasn't involved. 14 00:01:40,934 --> 00:01:42,834 Nothing at all. Really. 15 00:01:45,472 --> 00:01:50,967 And frankly, those shenanigans have no place in an office environment. 16 00:01:57,050 --> 00:01:58,517 Hey, you guys! 17 00:01:58,718 --> 00:02:01,585 Chandler's coming and he has incredible news. 18 00:02:01,855 --> 00:02:05,291 So when he gets here, let's all act, like, you know 19 00:02:06,025 --> 00:02:08,789 Never mind. But it was gonna be really good. 20 00:02:09,762 --> 00:02:11,161 What's going on? 21 00:02:11,397 --> 00:02:14,093 So it's a typical day at work... 22 00:02:14,334 --> 00:02:19,271 ...and Big Al tells me he wants to make me processing supervisor. 23 00:02:19,572 --> 00:02:21,631 -That is great! -Congratulations! 24 00:02:21,875 --> 00:02:24,070 So I quit. 25 00:02:24,611 --> 00:02:25,942 Why? 26 00:02:26,146 --> 00:02:28,273 Why? This was a temp job. 27 00:02:28,581 --> 00:02:31,379 Chandler, you've been there for five years. 28 00:02:31,618 --> 00:02:35,816 I know, but if I took it, I'd be admitting that this is what I do. 29 00:02:36,022 --> 00:02:41,085 Does that mean we have to start buying our own toilet paper? 30 00:02:41,294 --> 00:02:44,752 That was Joey Tribbiani with the big picture. Dan? 31 00:02:45,398 --> 00:02:46,763 Was it more money? 32 00:02:46,966 --> 00:02:51,528 Doesn't matter. I just don't want to be a guy who sits in his office... 33 00:02:51,738 --> 00:02:53,729 ...worrying about the WENUS. 34 00:02:56,342 --> 00:02:57,570 The "WENUS"? 35 00:02:57,977 --> 00:03:01,674 Weekly estimated net usage system. It's a processing term. 36 00:03:02,448 --> 00:03:04,313 Oh, that WENUS. 37 00:03:05,919 --> 00:03:07,113 What will you do? 38 00:03:07,320 --> 00:03:11,654 I don't know. But I won't figure it out working there. 39 00:03:11,891 --> 00:03:14,086 I have something you can do! 40 00:03:14,327 --> 00:03:17,626 I have this new massage client, Steve. 41 00:03:18,231 --> 00:03:20,927 Anyway, he's opening up a restaurant... 42 00:03:21,134 --> 00:03:23,602 ...and he's looking for a head chef. 43 00:03:26,372 --> 00:03:29,205 -Hi, there. -Hi. 44 00:03:29,409 --> 00:03:32,901 I know. You're a chef and I thought of you first. 45 00:03:33,213 --> 00:03:36,774 But Chandler's the one who needs a job right now, so.... 46 00:03:38,284 --> 00:03:41,310 I just don't have a lot of chef-ing experience. 47 00:03:41,521 --> 00:03:44,615 Unless it's an all-toast restaurant. 48 00:03:45,592 --> 00:03:47,457 What is he looking for? 49 00:03:47,660 --> 00:03:49,890 He wants to do something eclectic. 50 00:03:50,096 --> 00:03:54,658 He's looking for someone who can create the entire menu. 51 00:03:54,934 --> 00:03:56,697 So, what do you think? 52 00:03:58,304 --> 00:04:01,671 Thanks. I just don't see myself in a big, white hat. 53 00:04:04,844 --> 00:04:07,472 Oh, Monica! Guess what? 54 00:04:09,782 --> 00:04:13,775 a perfect run-up and there he goes, a perfect.... 55 00:04:13,987 --> 00:04:15,682 Watch stuff like this... 56 00:04:15,888 --> 00:04:19,346 ...and you realize why evolution is just a theory. 57 00:04:23,796 --> 00:04:28,392 Can you see my nipples through this shirt? 58 00:04:28,601 --> 00:04:32,970 No, but don't worry. I'm sure they're still there. 59 00:04:33,172 --> 00:04:34,639 Where are you going? 60 00:04:34,841 --> 00:04:40,837 I have an appointment with Dr. Robert Pilman, career counselor-a-go-go! 61 00:04:41,581 --> 00:04:44,641 -I added the "a-go-go." -Career counselor? 62 00:04:44,951 --> 00:04:47,784 You guys all know what you want to do. 63 00:04:48,021 --> 00:04:49,318 I don't. 64 00:04:49,989 --> 00:04:53,584 You guys in the living room all know what you want to do. 65 00:04:53,860 --> 00:04:57,591 You have goals. You have dreams. I don't have a dream! 66 00:04:57,797 --> 00:05:01,198 The lesser-known "I Don't Have a Dream" speech. 67 00:05:03,036 --> 00:05:05,698 I love my life! I love my life! 68 00:05:05,938 --> 00:05:07,633 "Brian's Song"! 69 00:05:10,510 --> 00:05:13,274 -The meeting went great? -So great! 70 00:05:13,479 --> 00:05:16,573 He showed me where the restaurant's gonna be. 71 00:05:16,783 --> 00:05:20,082 It's not too big or too small. It's just right. 72 00:05:20,353 --> 00:05:24,289 Was it formerly owned by a blond woman and some bears? 73 00:05:24,524 --> 00:05:27,891 I'm cooking for him Monday, kind of an audition. 74 00:05:28,161 --> 00:05:32,825 Phoebe, he wants you here. It's great. You can make yummy noises. 75 00:05:33,066 --> 00:05:36,331 -What are you gonna make? -Yummy noises. 76 00:05:37,403 --> 00:05:42,306 -And Monica, what are you gonna make? -I don't know. It's gotta be great. 77 00:05:42,542 --> 00:05:44,772 I know what you can make! I know! 78 00:05:45,044 --> 00:05:49,037 You should make that thing with the stuff. 79 00:05:49,615 --> 00:05:53,415 You know that thing with the stuff? 80 00:05:54,587 --> 00:05:56,612 Okay, I don't know. 81 00:05:57,724 --> 00:06:00,887 Anyone know a good date place in the neighborhood? 82 00:06:01,094 --> 00:06:05,463 How about Tony's? If you finish a 32-ounce steak, it's free. 83 00:06:09,168 --> 00:06:12,831 Anyone know a good place if you're not dating a puma? 84 00:06:13,973 --> 00:06:17,670 -Who are you going out with? -ls this the bug lady? 85 00:06:17,877 --> 00:06:20,471 "I love you, Ross." 86 00:06:21,748 --> 00:06:26,082 Her name is Celia and she's insect curator at the museum. 87 00:06:27,687 --> 00:06:31,316 -What are you gonna do? -Go out to dinner... 88 00:06:31,524 --> 00:06:36,018 ...then bring her back to my place and introduce her to my monkey. 89 00:06:37,930 --> 00:06:41,093 And he's not speaking metaphorically. 90 00:06:42,935 --> 00:06:48,567 So back to your place? You thinking maybe.... 91 00:06:50,009 --> 00:06:52,671 Well, I don't know.... 92 00:06:52,879 --> 00:06:55,245 I'm hoping.... 93 00:06:56,015 --> 00:06:58,210 That monkey is a chick magnet. 94 00:06:58,451 --> 00:07:04,219 She'll take one look at his cute, little face and it'll seal the deal. 95 00:07:05,158 --> 00:07:09,094 Celia, don't worry. He's not gonna hurt you! 96 00:07:09,295 --> 00:07:11,320 Soothing tones. 97 00:07:12,165 --> 00:07:16,067 -Here, Marcel. -I can't stand this. 98 00:07:16,269 --> 00:07:20,171 -He's got his claws on my -Yeah, all right. 99 00:07:27,213 --> 00:07:30,011 Okay, try this salmon mousse. 100 00:07:31,584 --> 00:07:32,915 Good. 101 00:07:33,119 --> 00:07:36,111 Is it better than the other salmon mousse? 102 00:07:36,322 --> 00:07:40,156 -It's creamier. -Yeah? Well, is that better? 103 00:07:40,359 --> 00:07:44,386 I don't know. We're talking about whipped fish. 104 00:07:44,797 --> 00:07:47,425 I'm just happy I'm keeping it down. 105 00:07:53,072 --> 00:07:54,801 God, what happened to you? 106 00:07:55,007 --> 00:07:57,976 Eight and a half hours of aptitude tests... 107 00:07:58,177 --> 00:08:02,477 ...intelligence tests, personality tests, and what do I learn? 108 00:08:03,149 --> 00:08:09,019 "You're suited for data processing for a large multinational corporation." 109 00:08:09,222 --> 00:08:12,623 That's so great! You already know how to do that. 110 00:08:13,226 --> 00:08:14,989 Can you believe it? 111 00:08:15,228 --> 00:08:18,664 Don't I seem like I should be doing something cool? 112 00:08:18,931 --> 00:08:22,833 I just always pictured myself doing something.... 113 00:08:23,102 --> 00:08:24,296 Something! 114 00:08:24,570 --> 00:08:27,539 Chandler, I know, I know. 115 00:08:28,174 --> 00:08:32,440 Hey, you can see your nipples through this shirt. 116 00:08:35,581 --> 00:08:37,811 Maybe this will cheer you up. 117 00:08:38,718 --> 00:08:44,156 I had a grape about five hours ago, so I better split this with you. 118 00:08:44,357 --> 00:08:47,656 It's supposed to be small. It's a pre-appetizer. 119 00:08:47,860 --> 00:08:50,988 The French call it an amuse-bouche. 120 00:08:53,599 --> 00:08:56,693 Well, it is amusing. 121 00:09:03,876 --> 00:09:06,970 Hi, Wendy. Yeah, 8:00. 122 00:09:07,947 --> 00:09:10,643 What did we say, $10 an hour? 123 00:09:10,850 --> 00:09:14,411 Okay, great. All right, I'll see you then. 124 00:09:14,620 --> 00:09:18,886 -$10 an hour for what? -A waitress from work is helping me. 125 00:09:19,525 --> 00:09:21,186 Waitressing? 126 00:09:24,463 --> 00:09:28,593 Of course I thought of you. But.... 127 00:09:28,801 --> 00:09:30,792 -But.... -But, but.... 128 00:09:32,538 --> 00:09:37,237 But it's just this night has to go just perfect, you know? 129 00:09:37,543 --> 00:09:41,639 Wendy's more of a professional waitress. 130 00:09:44,016 --> 00:09:50,012 And I'm maintaining my amateur status so I can waitress in the Olympics. 131 00:09:52,592 --> 00:09:57,620 I don't mean to brag, but I waited tables at lnnsbruck in '76. 132 00:09:59,365 --> 00:10:01,629 Took home a bronze. 133 00:10:04,470 --> 00:10:06,597 Amuse-bouche? 134 00:10:23,489 --> 00:10:25,616 Talk to me. 135 00:10:29,629 --> 00:10:32,792 A weird thing happened on the train this morning 136 00:10:33,165 --> 00:10:35,963 Talk dirty. 137 00:10:39,138 --> 00:10:43,234 -Here? -Come on. Come on. 138 00:10:43,442 --> 00:10:47,037 Say something hot. 139 00:10:48,280 --> 00:10:51,579 What? What? 140 00:10:56,789 --> 00:10:59,257 Vulva. 141 00:11:11,637 --> 00:11:13,571 Vulva? 142 00:11:14,907 --> 00:11:19,105 I panicked, all right? She took me by surprise. 143 00:11:19,345 --> 00:11:23,213 But it wasn't a total loss. We ended up cuddling. 144 00:11:23,449 --> 00:11:26,976 You cuddled? How many times? 145 00:11:27,753 --> 00:11:29,914 Shut up. It was nice. 146 00:11:30,122 --> 00:11:33,182 I don't think I'm a dirty-talking kind of guy. 147 00:11:33,392 --> 00:11:38,125 Just say what you wanna do to her. Or what you want her to do to you. 148 00:11:38,330 --> 00:11:41,697 Or what other people might be doing to each other. 149 00:11:41,901 --> 00:11:45,132 I'll tell you what. Try something on me. 150 00:11:47,573 --> 00:11:49,268 Please be kidding. 151 00:11:51,744 --> 00:11:52,904 Why not? 152 00:11:53,212 --> 00:11:58,548 Just close your eyes and tell me what you'd like to be doing right now. 153 00:12:04,590 --> 00:12:06,956 I'm in my apartment.... 154 00:12:07,526 --> 00:12:09,926 -Yeah, what else? -You're not there. 155 00:12:10,129 --> 00:12:16,125 -We're not having this conversation. -All right, I'll start. Ready? 156 00:12:16,836 --> 00:12:18,963 Oh, Ross... 157 00:12:20,506 --> 00:12:25,273 ...you get me so hot. I want your lips on me now. 158 00:12:29,982 --> 00:12:33,076 -Now you say something. -I really don't think so. 159 00:12:33,385 --> 00:12:37,947 You like this woman, right? You wanna see her again, right? 160 00:12:38,157 --> 00:12:42,491 If you can't talk dirty to me, how will you talk dirty to her? 161 00:12:42,695 --> 00:12:45,255 Now tell me you wanna caress my butt! 162 00:12:48,968 --> 00:12:51,402 Okay, turn around. 163 00:12:51,871 --> 00:12:54,305 I don't want you staring at me. 164 00:12:54,540 --> 00:12:57,202 All right, I'm not looking. Go ahead. 165 00:12:57,443 --> 00:12:59,104 Okay. 166 00:13:02,014 --> 00:13:05,245 I want Okay, I want... 167 00:13:05,451 --> 00:13:10,047 ...to feel your hot, soft skin with my lips. 168 00:13:10,256 --> 00:13:15,250 There you go. IKeep going, keep going. 169 00:13:19,465 --> 00:13:22,593 I want to take my tongue and 170 00:13:31,710 --> 00:13:33,268 Say it. 171 00:13:36,048 --> 00:13:38,073 Say it! 172 00:13:38,484 --> 00:13:42,477 run it all over your body... 173 00:13:43,556 --> 00:13:46,081 ... until you're trembling with 174 00:14:05,144 --> 00:14:07,135 With? 175 00:14:08,948 --> 00:14:12,543 -Funny story. -You're not gonna believe this. 176 00:14:12,751 --> 00:14:16,949 I was always rooting for you two kids to get together. 177 00:14:19,258 --> 00:14:22,352 -The trembling thing was nice. -Shut up! 178 00:14:22,561 --> 00:14:25,621 That guy from your old job called again. 179 00:14:26,298 --> 00:14:30,098 -Again? -And again and again and again. 180 00:14:35,140 --> 00:14:36,937 And again. 181 00:14:37,576 --> 00:14:41,876 Hey, Mr. Costilick. How's life on the 1 5th floor? 182 00:14:42,314 --> 00:14:43,975 Yeah, I miss you too. 183 00:14:44,183 --> 00:14:48,552 It's a lot less satisfying to steal pens from your own home. 184 00:14:50,289 --> 00:14:54,248 That's very generous. But this isn't about the money. 185 00:14:54,460 --> 00:14:58,988 I need more than a job. I need something I really care ab 186 00:14:59,398 --> 00:15:02,390 That's on top of the year-end bonus? 187 00:15:02,635 --> 00:15:03,932 Your dream! 188 00:15:04,203 --> 00:15:07,604 Look, Al, I'm not playing hardball here, okay? 189 00:15:07,806 --> 00:15:11,765 This is not a negotiation. This is a rejection! 190 00:15:13,078 --> 00:15:14,568 Stop saying numbers! 191 00:15:14,780 --> 00:15:18,181 I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy! 192 00:15:18,417 --> 00:15:20,977 I'll see you Monday! 193 00:15:34,033 --> 00:15:39,437 Wow! It's huge! It's so much bigger than the cubicle. 194 00:15:39,772 --> 00:15:41,797 This is a cube! 195 00:15:42,308 --> 00:15:44,333 Look at this. 196 00:15:47,379 --> 00:15:50,314 You have a window! 197 00:15:50,549 --> 00:15:53,712 Yes, indeed-y. With a beautiful view of 198 00:15:53,919 --> 00:15:56,854 Look! That guy's peeing! 199 00:15:57,790 --> 00:16:01,021 That's enough of the view. Check this out. 200 00:16:01,727 --> 00:16:03,592 Okay, sit down here. 201 00:16:03,796 --> 00:16:06,128 This is great. 202 00:16:06,699 --> 00:16:08,724 -You ready? -Yeah. 203 00:16:09,268 --> 00:16:11,463 Helen, could you come in here? 204 00:16:17,076 --> 00:16:19,442 Thank you, Helen. That'll be all. 205 00:16:20,980 --> 00:16:24,040 Last time I do that. I promise. 206 00:16:28,153 --> 00:16:33,090 -She doesn't seem very warm. -I know. She has no personality. 207 00:16:37,396 --> 00:16:39,921 Wendy, don't do this to me. 208 00:16:40,132 --> 00:16:44,694 We had a deal. Yeah, you promised. 209 00:16:51,343 --> 00:16:56,042 -Who was that? -Wendy bailed. 210 00:16:56,382 --> 00:16:59,112 I have no waitress. 211 00:16:59,818 --> 00:17:04,221 That's too bad. Bye-bye. 212 00:17:04,957 --> 00:17:08,051 Ten dollars an hour! Twelve dollars an hour! 213 00:17:08,460 --> 00:17:12,897 I wish I could, but I've made plans to walk around. 214 00:17:13,098 --> 00:17:16,226 When you ran out on your wedding, I was there. 215 00:17:16,468 --> 00:17:20,404 I put a roof over your head! If that means nothing.... 216 00:17:21,140 --> 00:17:23,540 Twenty dollars an hour. 217 00:17:24,309 --> 00:17:25,799 Done. 218 00:17:32,251 --> 00:17:36,347 Hello. Welcome to Monica's. May I take your coat? 219 00:17:39,458 --> 00:17:41,426 -Hi, Steve. -Hello, Monica. 220 00:17:41,627 --> 00:17:43,925 Hello, greeter girl. 221 00:17:44,430 --> 00:17:47,490 -This is Rachel. -Yeah, okay. 222 00:17:49,001 --> 00:17:51,128 Everything smells so delicious. 223 00:17:51,336 --> 00:17:55,636 I can't remember ever smelling such a delicious combination of 224 00:17:55,841 --> 00:17:57,103 Okay, smells. 225 00:17:58,644 --> 00:18:03,104 -It's a lovely apartment. -Thank you. Would you like a tour? 226 00:18:03,315 --> 00:18:06,478 I was just being polite, but all right. 227 00:18:09,254 --> 00:18:12,052 -What's up? -ln the cab on the way over... 228 00:18:12,257 --> 00:18:14,657 ...Steve blazed up a doobie. 229 00:18:16,061 --> 00:18:17,392 What? 230 00:18:17,596 --> 00:18:21,999 Smoked a joint, you know? Lit a bone. Weed, hemp, ganja 231 00:18:23,502 --> 00:18:25,402 I'm with you, Cheech. 232 00:18:27,506 --> 00:18:32,000 -Do you think he's gonna be cool? -ls it dry in here? 233 00:18:34,646 --> 00:18:36,739 Let me get you some wine. 234 00:18:37,082 --> 00:18:40,449 I think we're ready for our first course too. 235 00:18:42,721 --> 00:18:47,385 These are rock shrimp ravioli in a cilantro ponzu sauce... 236 00:18:47,659 --> 00:18:50,355 ...with just a touch of minced... 237 00:18:55,234 --> 00:18:57,065 ...ginger. 238 00:18:57,269 --> 00:19:00,705 Well, smack my ass and call me Judy! 239 00:19:03,642 --> 00:19:07,772 -These are fantastic! -Gosh! I'm so glad you liked them. 240 00:19:08,046 --> 00:19:11,504 Like them? I could eat 100 of them! 241 00:19:13,652 --> 00:19:15,745 That's all there is of these... 242 00:19:16,021 --> 00:19:19,320 ...but in a few minutes, we'll serve some tartlets. 243 00:19:19,892 --> 00:19:21,553 "Tartlets"? 244 00:19:21,760 --> 00:19:23,523 "Tartlets." 245 00:19:24,263 --> 00:19:26,128 "Tartlets." 246 00:19:27,799 --> 00:19:29,733 Word has lost all meaning. 247 00:19:36,175 --> 00:19:39,042 Excuse me. Can I help you with anything? 248 00:19:39,244 --> 00:19:42,975 You know, I don't know what I'm looking for. 249 00:19:58,063 --> 00:20:00,361 Cool! Taco shells! 250 00:20:02,467 --> 00:20:05,834 They're like a little corn envelope, you know? 251 00:20:06,038 --> 00:20:10,907 -You don't wanna spoil your appetite. -Hey, Sugar-O's! 252 00:20:11,210 --> 00:20:14,577 You know, if you just wait another 6 1 /2 minutes 253 00:20:14,813 --> 00:20:18,408 Macaroni and cheese! We gotta make this! 254 00:20:22,387 --> 00:20:26,380 -No, we don't. -Oh, okay. 255 00:20:27,192 --> 00:20:28,853 Sorry. 256 00:20:32,764 --> 00:20:35,562 Why don't you just have a seat here? 257 00:20:40,973 --> 00:20:44,773 -Give me the gummy bears. -No. 258 00:20:46,745 --> 00:20:48,838 -Give them to me. -We'll share. 259 00:20:49,081 --> 00:20:52,539 -No. Give me the bears. -You can't have any. 260 00:20:52,751 --> 00:20:54,912 It's not worth it! 261 00:20:55,120 --> 00:20:57,987 Bears overboard! They're drowning! 262 00:20:59,558 --> 00:21:03,289 Don't just stand there. Call 9-1 -1. 263 00:21:03,495 --> 00:21:06,987 Hey, fellas, grab onto a Sugar-O! Save yourselves! 264 00:21:07,266 --> 00:21:12,169 Help! Help, I'm drowning! 265 00:21:12,704 --> 00:21:16,231 -That's it! Dinner is over! -What! Why? 266 00:21:16,441 --> 00:21:21,140 Why? What if I came into your office and I started...? 267 00:21:21,613 --> 00:21:23,376 I can't think of an example. 268 00:21:23,582 --> 00:21:27,040 I've waited seven years for an opportunity like this... 269 00:21:27,286 --> 00:21:30,881 ...and you can't wait 4 1 /2 minutes for a tartlet? 270 00:21:39,464 --> 00:21:42,433 So I told him, "I'm sorry. That's how I feel." 271 00:21:42,634 --> 00:21:46,434 And he told me I harsh-ed his buzz. 272 00:21:47,172 --> 00:21:51,302 Then I said, "Don't eat that. It's a kitchen magnet." 273 00:21:52,577 --> 00:21:57,446 And he didn't listen, so we left him in the emergency room. 274 00:21:57,716 --> 00:22:02,050 -Mon, I'm sorry. -What a tool. 275 00:22:02,321 --> 00:22:07,315 -You did the right thing. -You don't wanna work for that guy. 276 00:22:07,526 --> 00:22:10,324 I just thought that this was it. 277 00:22:10,629 --> 00:22:16,625 -Don't worry. You're an amazing chef. -Those yummy noises? I wasn't faking. 278 00:22:17,369 --> 00:22:20,270 Am I gonna get paid for the full three hours? 279 00:22:20,472 --> 00:22:24,033 Just a question. We'll talk about it later. 280 00:22:28,213 --> 00:22:30,374 So, how did it go with Celia? 281 00:22:31,917 --> 00:22:36,047 -I was unbelievable. -All right, Ross! 282 00:22:36,254 --> 00:22:38,916 I was the James Michener of dirty talk. 283 00:22:39,124 --> 00:22:41,854 It was the most elaborate filth ever heard. 284 00:22:42,060 --> 00:22:47,327 I mean, there were characters, plot lines, themes, a motif. 285 00:22:47,599 --> 00:22:50,295 At one point, there were villagers. 286 00:22:52,137 --> 00:22:53,399 And? 287 00:22:54,973 --> 00:22:58,170 By the time we finished all the dirty talk... 288 00:22:58,410 --> 00:23:00,901 ...it was late and we were exhausted 289 00:23:01,113 --> 00:23:03,809 -You cuddled. -Yeah, which was nice. 290 00:23:04,216 --> 00:23:07,913 Do you guys want to try to catch a late movie? 291 00:23:08,120 --> 00:23:11,817 -Shouldn't we wait for Chandler? -Where the hell is he? 292 00:23:12,290 --> 00:23:14,190 I know what time it is... 293 00:23:14,459 --> 00:23:18,122 ...but I'm looking at the WENUS and I'm not happy! 294 00:23:18,797 --> 00:23:20,731 Let me tell you something. 295 00:23:20,966 --> 00:23:26,165 You will care about it because I care about it. Got it? Good! 296 00:23:41,019 --> 00:23:42,782 How's this? 297 00:23:42,988 --> 00:23:45,286 Sorry. How about over here? 298 00:23:45,524 --> 00:23:47,287 That means it's working. 299 00:23:47,559 --> 00:23:49,618 -Does this hurt? -No. 300 00:23:50,028 --> 00:23:52,087 How about this? 301 00:23:52,497 --> 00:23:54,897 There you go! 302 00:24:01,139 --> 00:24:03,699 I'm gonna throw up!